


Una tarde con Hinata Hyuga

by All19valentain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All19valentain/pseuds/All19valentain
Summary: Es de sorprenderse lo bien encaminada que esta la vida algunas veces.  Cuando conocí a Naruto, apenas era una niña inocente y  tímida, pero poco a poco logre acercarme más a él.   Naruto es mi mayor reto. No un sueño que alcanzar. Es alguien a quién debo superar, para volverme fuerte y, en algún momento  poder conquistar su corazón.  Hoy, es el día. He decidido confesarle mis sentimientos a Naruto, y también pedirle un enfrentamiento. Y, sé que lograré, esta es mi tarde de ensueño.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto pertenece a su creador; Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
>  
> 
> Buen día, esta es mi primera publicación en esta página, estoy emocionada. Espero les agrade, es sin duda también mi primer fic escrito sobre Naruto y todo lo que puede envolver su mundo. Es un pequeño One Shot (no recuerdo como se escribe) una pequeña historia [ corta en verdad] Espro que puedan disfrutrarla y sea de su agrado. Si tienen algun comentario [son bienvenidos. por favor sean respetuosos, es todo] Tengan buen día y felices lecturas. 
> 
> Atte: ALejandra

      

        Es de sorprenderse lo bien encaminada que esta la vida algunas veces. Cuando conocí a Naruto, apenas era una niña inocente y tímida, pero poco a poco logre acercarme más a él. Naruto es mi mayor reto. No un sueño que alcanzar. Es alguien a quién debo superar, para volverme fuerte y, en algún momento poder conquistar su corazón. Hoy, es el día. He decidido confesarle mis sentimientos a Naruto, y también pedirle un enfrentamiento. Soy una kunoichi, poseedora del Byakugan. Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto, definitivamente será mi novio. Solo tengo un pequeño pero superable inconveniente. Ahora que ha salvado a la aldea, es más popular que antes. Sé que me confesé en aquella oportunidad cuando el terrible ataque de Pain. Fui valiente en aquel entonces, pero ahora. Simplemente tengo más competencia, y sin mencionar que quien más poder tiene para acabar con este plan es: el renegado vengador del clan Uchiha. Aquel Shinobi, es duro de roer, no se aparta lo suficiente de Naruto. Actualmente han pasado tres años desde que la guerra ha finalizado y Sasuke Uchiha emprendió su viaje a quien sabe dónde, en tierras lejanas; ahora esta devuelta. Y es una locura, pero juraría que veo un brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando ve a Naruto, es algo sin igual, hasta en ocasiones he podido ver desde mi lejano escondite, como disimuladamente le regala una pequeña sonrisa; altanera, eso sí. Pero una sonrisa al final de cuentas. Que para mí desagrado, es bien recibida por él.

        Naruto ¡Te quiero tanto! “Por favor acepta mis sentimientos” Últimamente me repito esto con impaciencia en mi mente ¿Qué estoy pensando? Debo ver con optimismo la situación. Mis oportunidades son más que claras. Tengo Oportunidad, él me conoce y tenemos amistad desde hace años. O, bueno; algo así. Nunca me ha invitado a su casa. Ahora que lo pienso, no he ido a comer alguna vez con él. Ni siquiera me ha acompañado hasta la esquina. ¡AH! ¿Qué clase de amistad es esa? ¿Qué pensara en realidad Naruto de mí? ¡Cielos! Pareciera que no puedo sacarme esas tonterías de la cabeza, pero viéndolo desde esta perspectiva. Más clara y lejana, Naruto nunca ha entablado realmente una conversación conmigo por más de ¿qué? ¿1 minuto? Eso es bastante triste. Uchiha que ha estado tantos años fuera, tiene más oportunidades que yo, de colarse en el corazón de Uzumaki. Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Soy Hinata Hyuga, no debo rendirme. Tengo un camino ninja que seguir, y mi amado Naruto es parte de él. No puedo rendirme y ser negativa ¡Arriba Hynata! ¡Sí, yo puedo!

         Hoy probablemente pueda lograr mi objetivo, han sido hasta ahora muchas tardes de observación; pero Naruto, lo vale. Cada tarde viene a esté café a charlar casualmente con cualquiera que esté cerca, es un raro hábito que adquirió últimamente, ese y ser acosado por chicas de otras regiones aledañas a la aldea, e incluso por chicas de la misma Konoha. Vamos niñas, aléjense, ese chico rubio y risueño ¡Es mío! Si, mío hasta que la oscuridad de la noche se presenta y me tapa por completo. Uchiha Sasuke, señores ha hecho su aparición. Tengo la corazonada de que Naruto solo viene hasta aquí para reunirse con Sasuke por las tardes, después de sus entrenamientos.

         ¡Ah! Solo se quedan allí, como si nada. Viéndose uno al otro ¿Qué tanto se pueden mirar? Se les cansaran los ojos. Vamos niño bonito, lárgate a otra parte ¡Oh!; ¿Eso salió de mí? Pero, es que el vengador desubicado esta siempre acaparando a mi amigo. Yo también quiero un poco de él. Ni que estuviera tatuado: Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke, en la piel. ¡Cielos! Esto es absurdo. Ridículo por demás. Ino tiene razón, debo atacar, hacer mi movimiento. Colarme en el corazón del futuro Hokage de una vez por todas. Pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Suena fácil decirlo, ellas son graciosas y lindas, claro que saben coquetear (demasiado en realidad) pero ¿Cómo derrotar aún mejor amigo, que aparenta no sentir nada amoroso por él otro? Primo Neji, serían útiles tus consejos ahora.

       ¡Huh! estoy cansada, soy un ninja, pero espiar y cavilar a la vez, es muy agotador. Y, parece que él normalmente taciturno y sombrío azabache, hoy se ha dignado a dejar salir de su boca más de tres oraciones.

       ¡Ay! Mi cabeza, duele mucho. Mejor será emprender la retirada. Un vaso con té y azúcar me caería bien ¡Jumm! Eso siempre me anima, y justo ahora, siento que lo necesito. Pero antes, de irme daré una última mirada a mi reto como kunoichi ¡Naruto! De seguro, justo ahora debo estar sonrojada y con corazoncitos pero; es él. Es imposible no hacerlo. Y, trágicamente no soy la única. ¡Uchiha! él, él, él…. Bastardo traidor, él… He quedado perpleja, lo sé. Pero es que ha sido tan impactante. Sasuke está, él está… ¿Tomando la mano de Naruto muy cariñosamente? ¡Qué le pasa! Es un hombre ¡Eso no es normal! Naruto, aléjalo de ti.

       “Jum- jum” Un sonoro sollozo se escucha desde detrás de la maceta en la que me encuentro ahora escondida. Ellos, ellos; están felices, sonriendo y tomándose de la mano, mientras beben café y comen pastel de chocolate amargo ¡Es tan triste! Tonto chocolate que le gusta a Uchiha.

       Y ahora, sí. Como lo ven esa fue mi primera decepción amorosa. Naruto está con Uchiha ¡Es terrible! De esa tarde, solo recuerdo: Haber salido corriendo de allí, me importaba poco si me veían o no. A fin de cuentas, ya había revelado mi ubicación con tanto lloriqueo. Sé que corrí a la salida lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron, de lo temblorosas y pesadas que estaban. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar tropecé con alguien y me cayó helado con café en la ropa. Fue tan humillante. Lo peor de todo, el accidentado momento llamó rápidamente la atención de la gente en el establecimiento y sobre todo, la atención de él, haciéndole voltearse. Hay lo vi, se reía profusamente de mí. Era insoportable, y todos los demás clientes que pasaban del alboroto en el café comenzaron a mirar hacia donde estaba, incluyéndolo a él. Mi querido Naruto estaba mirándome. Se molestó, yo lo noté. Pero no parecía que haría algo al respecto y antes de que hiciera o no algo. Termine de escapar de aquel tan bien decorado y antaño establecimiento. Pero al salir por la puerta, creí escuchar su voz. Tal vez ya estaba lo bastante trastornada por el duro choque con la realidad; que no medía ya, que era real y que solo era producto de mis lágrimas. Y así corrí por la aldea hasta llegar a mi casa, hasta entrar en mi cuarto. Mientras sollozaba con mucho dolor. “Otra tarde fallida. Naruto Uzumaki ¡Eres un tonto!” Con esas concluyentes feas palabras caí en aun llanto a un más estridente. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Acaban de romperme el corazón. Y ¡Cielos! Sí que duele.

        Por otro lado, en alguna parte de la aldea, en el café donde Naruto estaba. Se llevaba a cabo otra conversación, bastante curiosa. Entre dos personas.   
_ ¿Sasuke? ¿Esa muchacha que corrió llorosa y exaltada fuera del café, era Hinata? _ Naruto preguntaba a un despistado Sasuke por lo acontecido hace unas horas. De verdad, esperaba una respuesta significativa por parte de Sasuke. De veras, que sí. Pero el Uchiha parecía que solo se limitaría a ser borde y tomarle el pelo. Saben, como de costumbre.   
_ Ni idea. Bueno…_ Decía como si nada. Viendo muy interesado a la venta.   
_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Contesta Bastardo!_ Eso por mucho fue el primer encontronazo de ambos en el día. Todo había sido muy pacifico para ser verdad, y sí. Todo era demasiado pacifico.   
_ ¡Eso creo! ¿Ya puedes dejar de gritar como energúmeno y comerte tu helado en paz? _ Palabras dichas de una forma verdaderamente tajante “Que hombre más insoportable era esté en ocasiones” Se decía a sí mismo Naruto.   
_ ¿Por qué saldría corriendo de esa manera? Hynata es callada y un poco rarita a veces la verdad. Pero la considero una amiga ¿Qué la habrá alterado tanto? _ ¡HuH!_ Fue todo lo que en ese momento pudo pronunciar Sasuke, hasta que de una forma u otra tuvo que encarar con cierto disgusto al atolondrado frente suyo, que tenía como “mejor amigo”.  
_ Tú de verdad que eres torpe. _ dijo con mucha sorna. Su acompañante rubio solo se limitó a responder ligeramente confundido con un simple   
_ ¿Eh? No entiendo _ Y, como si fuese una señal, Uchiha se acababa de autoproclamar el defensor de los buenos. El mundo tenía demasiados Naruto como para permitir que el original, siguiera de ingenuo haciendo de las suyas por allí “El futuro Hokage ¿No podría ser tan ingenuo o sí?” farfullaba Sasuke en mitad del desconcierto claramente plasmado en el rostro del ahora héroe de la aldea.

_ Te iluminare. Porque, parece que necesitas mucha ayuda ¡Mi tarado amigo! _ La forma más sutil de ser del actual mejor amigo de Uzumaki. Por supuesto, ante esto, Naruto coloco una fuerte expresión de desagrado, ira y descontrol “Golpearía bien fuerte a ese bastardo, justo en la cara” justo eso pensaba y exudaba por cada poro de su piel.  
_ Hyuga tenía rato escondida entre los arbustos de aquella maceta antigua; sí la enorme y vieja de la derecha, casi al final del pasillo. Supongo yo, nos estaba espiando ¡Debió alterarse por algo que escucho u observo! _ Uchiha remarcaba con cierto ímpetu en su voz, aquella última frase. Pero Naruto aun en su desconcierto, solo se planteaba más interrogantes. Así que ni bien presto a tención a la sugerente voz de su acompañante.   
_ ¿Y, qué vería?_ En definitiva, Naruto en la tarde de hoy, estaba ganándose todos los golpes futuros de Sasuke; y lo hacía con mucho esfuerzo y perseverancia. “¿Realmente este hombre podría ser más desubicado en la vida?” “Por favor, al dios que este por allí cerca. Paciencia. ¡Bríndame paciencia! ” Suspiraba Sasuke entre cuchicheos y miradas matadoras que se lanzaban uno al otro.   
_ Habla de una jodida vez Uchiha. Y, hazlo fácil de entender _ amenazaba Naruto, pero el siempre impávido rostro de Sasuke realmente en esta ocasión, delataba peligro. Pero la necedad de Uzumaki Naruto, no tiene límites aparentes, así que “Qué más da. Un atolondrado siempre lo será. Por muy héroe de la aldea que sea”  
_ Escucha bien, entonces. Limpia tus oídos y presta atención ¿Qué crees que pudo haber sido la única e insignificante cosa que podía verse desde aquel lugar? _ Señalando la maceta del fondo_ Vamos usa tu cabeza, señor futuro Hokage. Shikamaru no va a pensar por ti, toda la vida sabes.   
_ ¡Jummm!_ La mirada molesta del rubio Uzumaki, era palpable. _ ¿Qué pudo haber visto, para haberse puesto así? ¿Qué sería?, ¿Qué sería?_ y, como si fuese una iluminación, la mente de Naruto ató ligeramente algunos cabos sueltos. Solo una sorprendida exclamación pudo pronunciar del asombro _ ¡OH!  
_ Si, Tonto ¡Ella lo vio! _ decía con sorna mientras una reducida pero ladeada sonrisa se escapaba de sus prietos y rosáceos labios_ ¡Nos vio tomarnos de mano!   
_ ¡Rayos! _ solo aquello pudo articular mientras metía su cabeza entre sus brazos y ocultaba cansadamente su rostro. “Hynata ¡Lo vio! Hynata ¡Lo vio! ” Solo eso se repetía Uzumaki, como en estado de shock.   
_ No es para tanto. ¡Acaso ese no era el plan! Que todos lo supieran. No veo porque reprenderte ahora. _ Palabras ligeramente molestas pero tan acertadas, que ni Naruto pudo realmente refutarlas.   
_ No debía enterarse así. Ahora que le diré _ decía angustiado levantando su rostro y fijando su mirada en Sasuke.   
_ Pues que eres mi pareja. Que más vas a decirle. A, no ser que quieras echarte para atrás. _ Esas palabras Jamás se pronuncian en su presencia ¡Naruto Uzumaki No falta a lo dicho!  
_ Ya quisieras Bastardo. Pero nunca falto a lo dicho. Ni siquiera por una absurda apuesta. Seré tu novio hasta que acabe la semana. Y te aseguro, rogaras que te bese. _ Sasuke no pudo estar más complacido por tales palabras. La mórbida sonrisa que se posaba muy lentamente en sus labios simplemente fue la primera de muchas que seguro su muy tosco y querido amigo le haría sacar a relucir.   
_ Como si me interesara besar a un héroe atolondrado, que se pone la camisa al revés. _ Acto seguido. Sí, su camisa estaba puesta al revés. _ Ni los años te hacen madurar lo suficiente. Naruto.  
_ ¡Cállate! Ya verás, ganaré esa dotación de Ramen por un año. Y Lamentaras haber desafiado al futuro Hokage ¡Naruto Uzumaki, de veras! _ Fue un sonido algo sombrío, pero una risa es una risa, sí Sasuke logra reírse al menos una vez, esa travesía del novio por una semana, habrá valido la pena, y claro el ramen por un año. Es una recompensa aún mayor. De igual cuenta. Fue el Uchiha quien lo reto. “Como si fuera a caer en sus ¡Encantos de niño flor! ¡Él era un hombre! Un valiente Héroe y ahora, un novio asombroso. Ya lo verían. Uzumaki no es sumiso de nadie. Ganaré la apuesta ¡De verás!” Exclamo con energía en su mente. ¿En su mente?  
_ Lo que digas tarado. ¿Niño flor? ¡Huh!_ solo se observaron un rato de una furibunda mirada a un cándido y vergonzoso rubor. Uchiha lo escucho. Su mente lo traiciono y termino balbuceando sus pensamientos a lo loco.   
_ Maldito Uchiha ¡Eres de lo peor!_ Y, sí Sasuke volvió a reír. Una vez más ¡Vale la pena! Naruto satisfecho por ese pensamiento, vuelve a lo importante. Terminar de comerse su helado. O ya para el momento, beberse el helado.   
_ No te preocupes, seguro luego se enterara y volverá a su tan afanado rol de acosadora. Solo espera. Ya pasara. _ Ese comentario no gusto a su rubio acompañante, pero vaya que tenía razón. “En más de una forma” A la semana después de terminado “el reto, o la apuesta engañosa” como le llamo Naruto, este último término siendo el ganador.  
Y, Sasuke al final quedo como pervertido, robándole un beso a Naruto. Según esté, el muy desubicado rubio le exasperaba de lo ruidoso que era y, luego de aquel beso, ni un respiro se escuchó de nuestro risueño amigo. Pero Sasuke, tuvo que aun así invitarle al ramen. Aunque como realmente ninguno de los dos cumplió con los términos del reto; la pequeña y tramposa apuesta no permitía reclamo de premio alguno. Así que Naruto tuvo, que no solo ser Novio de Sasuke por una semana y cumplir fielmente con su rol, si no, además de ello. Le plantaron un primer beso robado, al que tuvo que responder y, del cual se avergonzara el resto de su vida. O eso se dice a sí mismo. La verdad, esa noche, Naruto simplemente se sonrojo y se dejó llevar. Los labios Sasuke, por muy sorprendente que sea, le sentaron cálidos y suaves. Según el, muy en sus adentros, fue un beso tan diferente a ese accidentado que tuvieron en la academia. Simplemente le robo el aliento, el sentido y la voz. “Maldito Uchiha” se repitió mentalmente Naruto aquella noche.   
  
       Semanas después, volviendo con Hinata; está, luego de su depresión y sus cinco fases del duelo. Hyuga Salió de nuevo al mundo. Con renovadas energías y lista para avanzar. Eso quería creer. Cuando esa misma tarde se topó con la razón de su resquebrajamiento emocional. Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki, ambos amigos le hicieron saber de algo importante. La noticia más importante que, sin duda muchos años después; no solo pasaría factura, si no que cambiaría radicalmente la vida de la pobre chica del Byakugan. “¡Nunca Hubo noviazgo!” “Suerte Hinata” Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Uzumaki, para ella. Luego de ello, la señorita Hyuga volvió a las andadas. A Hiperventilar, desvanecerse y devanarse la cabeza con posibilidades de no solo vencer a Naruto, sino también de confesarle como se debe, y Al fin decirle lo que siente por él.

        Más adelante. Esa misma tarde. Mientras caminaban por las transitadas calles de konoha. Un par de amigos, conversaban cautelosamente sobre ciertos temas, que les competen a los dos.   
_ Oye, Sasuke ¿Crees que hemos hecho lo correcto? ¿Viste su cara? La pobre quedo como en estado cataléptico. _ Decía preocupado viendo a Sasuke mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea.   
_ ¡Estará bien! Por otro lado, que bueno. Al fin hiciste uso del diccionario que te regale. Jujuju. _ Solo esa fulminante mirada de Uzumaki podía hacer reír más a Uchiha Sasuke en un momento como ese.   
_ ¡Eres de lo peor!_ tan solo eso promulgo “El héroe de Konoha”. Aun su mentecilla elucubraba en caminos nunca antes transitados. El chico formulaba interrogantes a cada rato. Quedas y silenciosas, pero las hacía. El beso anterior; de la apuesta. Lo había dejado tan turbado que apenas lograba aparentar normalidad. Pero en fin, solo siguió lo mejor que pudo su camino por la aldea.   
_ ¡Como sea!_ fue el tan corto y ameno comentario que pudo dejar salir de sí; luego de ello continuaron la caminata por la, casi oscura aldea. Justo hasta sus casas o al “Ichiraku ramen” Lo que llegase primero, muy bien les recibirían. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: La Historia también se encuentra publicada en amor-yaoi.com
> 
> "Soy el mismo autor" jujuj :' )
> 
> Hasta pronto.


End file.
